puppetcombofandomcom-20200214-history
Items
List of items in Puppet Combo games. More items coming soon. Lighter A primary light source that can be found in Stay out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Mostly used for enlightening dark areas and rooms. But the players need to be careful when using the lighter because the killers react to light. Sound meter Can be found in Stay out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Players can use it to monitor how much sounds they're making in order to stay as quiet as possible and not get caught by the killers. Screwdriver Can be found in Stay Out of the House, Day 7, and in Nun Massacre. Used for removing bolts from ventilation covers and from the electrical box. Beartraps can also be disabled with the screwdriver. In Day 7, a screwdriver can be used for removing a mask from a wall, and in some cases, it can be used as a weapon. Rocks Found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Can be used for breaking the glass and for distracting killers. Radar Can be found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Used for detecting killer's movement. Bleeps and showcases a green dot on its screen when the killer is near. Revolver In Stay Out of the House, The Night Ripper, and Nun Massacre, players can use the revolver to defend themselves in an emergency. Firing the revolver at the killers won't exactly kill them, it will only cause the killers to run away, giving players more time. Players need to be careful when using the pistol because the gun sound can attract the killers. In Babysitter Bloodbath and Feed Me Billy, however, the revolver can be used for killing. Hammer Found in Stay Out of the House and Nun Massacre. Can be used for breaking the glass and for removing nails from wooden planks that have been used to barricade certain doors. Bandages Can be found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Used for healing wounds. Drain Cleaner Found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Can be poured into the specific drain, dislodging the hex key. Hex Key Found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Acquired after the Drain Cleaner was poured into the specific drain, dislodging the hex key that was in the drain. Can be used for torque to pick a lock. Rope Can be found in The Night Ripper. Used for lowering down the stairs. Pills Can be found in The Night Ripper. Used for relieving anxiety. Nickel Found in The Night Ripper. Can be inserted in the phone booth. In Day 7 lots of nickels can be found in the purse and used as a trail. Wire Clipper Can be found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Used for cutting wires. Rubbing Alcohol Can be found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Can be poured on the rope that was tied to the cabinet. Wooden Plank Can be found in Stay Out of the House and in Nun Massacre. Used to walk across the barbed wire pit. In Spiders, wooden planks are used for barricading windows and doors. Video Tape Can be found in Stay Out of the House and Nun Massacre. Can be inserted into VHS players. Minerals Can be found in Planet of bloodthirsty Santa. There are 4 minerals that can be found in the game: Diamond, Saphire, Turquoise, and Ruby. Flashlight The primary light source in the Power Drill Massacre, Feed Me Billy, and The Night Ripper. Acquired at the very start of the game. The Night Ripper and the Night Shift Abductor can also use the flashlight while they're looking for the player. Key Can be found in The Night Ripper and in Stay Out of the House. Used for unlocking certain doors. Rifle The primary weapon in The Glass Staircase that players can use to defend themselves against hostile enemies. Pressure Valve Can be found in Stay Out of the House. After acquiring it from the well, it is used to turn a bolt. Duct Tape Can be found in Stay Out of the House. Used for fixing the cut off wire. C Battery Can be found in Stay Out of the House. There are in total 3 C batteries that can be found and inserted into a can opener machine.Category:Items Category:Stay Out of the House Category:Nun Massacre Category:The Night Ripper Category:Feed Me Billy Category:Planet of Bloodthirsty Santa Category:Babysitter Bloodbath Category:Spiders Category:The Glass Staircase Category:Day 7